Humans
Humans, the dominant species of planet Earth, are a humanoid race. They are seen as primitive creatures compared to other alien species (for the present day at least). Yet despite being prone to invasion attempts, for strategic conquest and military gain, they are the most observed species in the universe, due to their ability of overwhelming abilities of progression and determination of survival, qualities admired and adapted by species across the universe. History Human history goes back thousands of years, relatively short compared to some species. Yet their vibrant history of conflict and peace on earth and from invasion in the past by aliens has enriched earths culture, making their planet one of the most interesting places to observe throughout the universe. Present Day Today humans are advancing, fascinated by the universe around them, wanting to know more. Yet for their conquests currently throughout the universe, spanning only to the ISS, they are a very densely armed race, due to the number of countries and alliances set up in the world; giving the species a balance of fear of what might come in the future. (Present Day-2096) Conflict Up until 2096 mankind has been involved in multiple conflicts. Such as the Irish War, the Second Korean War, but most of all World War 3. Each conflict had lead humanity to technological innovations, such as the first use of the laser, during the third world war, or the Controlled Bomb in the Arabian War. Yet many innovations of technological advancements such as that of impulse power and the cure for cancer were achieved during the conflicts. Space In 2017, Apollo 18 is the first ship to reach the moon in 44 years, 6 astronauts made the journey that took 27 hours, on the moon they did chemical analysis and put down 10 solar panels to try and see how much energy that could create. On the way back they practised a new laser sytem that decreaced commincation time by 22.5%. The results of Apollo 18, or now Moon Mission 1, resulted in the ISA, International Space Agency being created, the aim was to put colonise mars and the moon by 2150. 152 countries joined, the term Astronaut was now the international term used for people who went into space. The produce the 5 phase plan: The First phase is for the Moon to be colonised, a fully functioning spaceport to be built in orbit around the earth and the first mission to Mars. This mission to mars would include leaving a sensor that would send back signals every 2 hours, to help see how the orbit of mars changes over time. The Second phase would be to create fusuion engines, to help them reach other planets, the moon base to become a city for 10,000 scientists. Also for the first trip to the Asteroid belt. The Third phase would be colonisation of Mars, Jupiter and Saturn being visted and the Venus also. Then there would also be the first reguler tourist flight into space. The Fourth Phase would be light speed technology, the first trip to pluto, colonising Jupiter and Saturn, and the first trip past Pluto. The Fifth Phase would be the first trip out of the Solar System, cities on all 4 of the Rocky planets, the first space Stations that go around the sun and a space Elevator. First Phase In the year 2022, the first ever Moon C mission, C for Colonisation took place, where 25 people went to the moon, there they started to build the structures, 6 died over the 4 month period until Moon C Mission came along, with 20 people and they created the first TV on the moon. Over the next 24 months, 10 trips and 42 deaths later, Moon C 13 came with 150 people and the new staton finished on Christmas day by eating the first proper 3 course meal with everything raised or grown on the Moon. ISP (International SpacePort) was set to replace The ISS in 2021, it was desgined to fill a space of 500m, 1500m, 50m, it cost £1,000,000,000,000, £1 Trillion. It was first desgined in 2018, and in 2019 the first part was boosted into Orbit at a height of 2400km, 6 times that of the ISS. It orbits the planet every 12 hours. It was desgined to be able to hold 21 ships of Saturn 5 size, and 5 M Class Ships. It would have a crew of 1000, and they would change every 2 years, average pay was £250,000 a year. In 2021 it was all set to go and the ISS was destroyed by a Nuclear Warhard fired by Russia, it would 16 years before a new ISS would go into Orbit. ISP also had a moeny purpose, it would asorb highly dangerous radiation, in the first year it produced 2.5 TerraWatts of Power, this gave back 10% of its price, and in 4 years it started to give back profit. It started to clear up all of the mess in space, over 20 months over 2,500 tons of space rubbish was destroyed by it. Then in 2026, after the second Korean War, the ISA split up into 3 main factions, NASA (National Aeronautics and Space Administration) which was the Americas, ESA (Eurasian Space Agency), and the OAST, (Oceania and Africa Space Transport). After this the Phases were cancelled. (2096 - Far Future) In the year 2096, humans develop light speed technology, consequently making first contact with two alien protectors Kranctons and Istari, both extend their alliance to the new interstellar capable human species. This opens new possibilities to the human race, and two years later humans set up their first colonies on Mars. In the year 2098, the Space Probe Century, was sent out travellling at 3C, using a special propellent, the probe spent 12,000 years travelling, however, it was only useful for 105 years as by then the set of Explore Ships had passed it, after it had travelled 317 Light Years. In 2101 Earth united to form Terra Earth. The laws and charters created in 2101 lasted longer than the 46 years that the faction was around, and has influenced aliens throughout the universe. During this time Terra Earth begins expanding it's technological abilities, as a forerunner for the Earth Empire, as well as political strides with humans, as well as Kranctons and Istari. These are most notably that of colonising beyond the Sol System, advancing their light speed technology to go faster, useful in colonisation. Militaristically humans develop the Earth Galactic Force after the Battle of the Oort Cloud, and engage in their first full on war with the First Fard Earth War, with a victory against the Fard Imperium. Yet this victory sparked the end for Terra Earth, with it emerging into the Earth Empire in 2147. The Earth Empire founded and in respect lead by humanity was based on Earth, and expanded into space surrounding the Sol System, having many species willingly join the empire. The birth of the empire allowed humanity to be able to start a new chapter in their civilisation, by peacefully brining together alien races in the empire. Many species joined such as the Orthonians and Sarads. Yet regardless to it's peaceful methods many species were set to destroy the empire, causing many wars such as the Earth Vinedel War or the Second Fard Earth War. Regardless however, humanity and it's empire prevailed, each time becoming more wiser and more advanced, and eventually becoming a universal power. As well as humans being regarded as one of the most honourable and disciplined races throughout the cosmos. Physiology